


concerning the radio-based anomalies that happen when will gets emotional

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: yeah there gay keep scrolling [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, F/F, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Asshole, Old music - Freeform, Only Briefly - Freeform, Radios, Romance, Will Byers Has Powers, Young Love, and the byers never moved, everyone is like fifteen in this, mileven is a thing but it doesn't. end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Sometimes, Will gets a headache, and then he gets emotional, and then the radio turns itself on and sometimes lightbulbs explode.It's probably nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: yeah there gay keep scrolling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	concerning the radio-based anomalies that happen when will gets emotional

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

1\. Will had a headache. He often had a headache nowadays, not that he could find a cause to these headaches, and he didn't want to bug his Mom by mentioning them, so he just tried to ignore it. However, ignoring pain doesn't always help pain, and it didn't change the fact that he had a headache.

So their he was, with a headache, sitting in the corner, trying to draw, while Mike and El made out. Which, frankly was unnecessary, for several reasons. For one thing, Max, Dustin, and Lucas had been trying to talk to both Mike and El, and they where being rude for ignoring them in favour of kissing. And while yes, Will also wasn't talking, he had an excuse: his awful, bizarrely painful headache.

It also didn't help that El insisted on playing Cindy Lauper while her and Mike made out, and while Will didn't mind Cindy Lauper, El liked to play the same song multiple times a row.

And it was annoying, because they looked like they where both forcing themselves to kiss, which was dumb, because why kiss if your just going to look in pain, and he was both jealous of the fact that El got to kiss Mike, and he was mad at Mike for getting El's hopes up when he didn't want to kiss her, Will could see that he didn't want to kiss her, and Will wanted to scream and say _why are you kissing her, I'm right here, kiss me instead_ , but he knew that he couldn't do that.

And, Will didn't know if it was the song, or his frustration with the situation, or the fact that he hadn't drank any water that day, but Will's headache was just getting worse. And the song wasn't helping, it just made the pressure get worse and worse, and made it feel like he forehead was going to pop open, pop right open and explode, pop right open and his brain matter would get everywhere and he would die, he would, but not before sparks flew everywhere and touched everything and then his forehead would still be open and that was going to happen if they _didn't change the song change it CHANGE IT-_

_YOU DON'T OWN ME_

Mike and El separated, both seeming frustrated.

_I'M NOT JUST ONE OF YOUR MANY TOYS_

“El, if your mad, you should just say so.” Mike said, seemingly taking offence to the song.

_YOU DON'T OWN ME_

“I didn't change the song.” El frowned. “No blood.”

_DON'T SAY I CAN'T GO WITH OTHER BOYS_

Mike then turned to Max. “If you're trying to break us up again, it's not going to work.”

Will sniffled, and wiped his hand under his nose, gulping when he felt wetness gathering on his lip.

_AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO_

“I can't believe your trying to blame me for the radio malfunctioning.”

Will pulled his hand back, and stared at the crimson liquid.

_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO SAY_

Will sighed and went upstairs before the arguing could get worst. He turned off the blender and the microwave, turned off the TV, and laid on the couch. When Karen got home, he told her that he had a headache.

2\. That was the first radio-based incident, which was then followed by three lights-based incidents, two blender-based incidents, and one movie-theatre based incident. All of the incidents began with a pounding headache and ended with a bleeding nose and the need to lie down.

When the next radio-based incident happened, he was actually in a good mood. Sure, he was still headachy, but he took some painkillers for it, and got the chance to use his new pencil crayons. He was with Lucas and Dustin, who where arguing about the Twilight Zone. It was sweet.

And, unlike El and Mike, who had been fighting like cats in a bath, Dustin and Lucas where actually sweet to each other. Even while bickering, it was hard not to notice the way that Dustin seemed to lean against the taller boy, or the way that Lucas stared at Dustin like he hung the moon, even while he insulted him. Will grinned and watched how Dustin gave Lucas a dopey smile before calling him an idiot, and how Lucas wrapped an arm around his shoulder before pulling down his hat. It was sweet. Really sweet. Sweet like syrup and honey and sugar. The whole display was so sweet that Will felt light-headed and he got the popping-forehand sensation again, but this time is was dulled, either from the sweetness or the painkillers, so it was probably nothing to worry about-

_PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER_

Dustin blushed and snorted loudly, giggling as Lucas began to sing along to the song.

_HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS BABY_

“Squeeze me oh-so-tight!” Lucas wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist and pulled him down, singing along to the song while Dustin cackled.

“You're an idiot!”

“Show me that you love me tooooooo!”

Will laughed, and wiped the blood from under his nose, before also singing along. “Put your lips next to mine, dear!”

“Won't you kiss me once, baby?” Lucas sang, rolling back and forth on the ground while Dustin half-heartedly tried to shove him off.

_JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT, MAYBE_

“Sinclair I swear to god-” Dustin shrieked with laughter as Lucas and Will continued singing.

_YOU AND I WILL FALL IN LOVE_

3\. So, that radio-based incident was pretty nice actually. Lucas and Dustin had been giggly with each other ever since, much to the confusion of Steve, and things where kind of calm for a while.

Then El broke up with Mike, who now had a bone to pick and a stick up his ass. No one but El and Mike knew why they broke up, however, Mike was very adamant that it was Max's fault. Now, no one knew why it was Max's fault, not even Max, but apparently that didn't matter to Mike. He was just very cranky and extremely passive aggressive.

Now, it was mostly normal for Mike to be kind of dramatic about a lot of things: money, schoolwork, the police in general, teachers he didn't like, but this was taking it to a weird extreme.

So, while everyone was hanging out, Will noticed that Max and El where sitting really close to each other. Sometimes El would lean over Max to grab something, and then they would look at each other, smile, then turn away blushing. when Max wasn't looking, El would stare at her with fond eyes, and Will watched at her gaze drifted from Max's hair to her cheeks to her lips. They had there thighs pressed against each others, and Will noticed that there arms were hooked together. He had never seen Max so openly affectionate with anyone. It was a little odd, but mostly sweet.

Another thing that was happening was that Will had an awful headache. His head felt like it was being pierced with a drill. His ears where ringing, everything in his skull was throbbing, the light hurt his eyes, and he felt so hot that he genuinely wondered if his skin was going to start melting like old plastic. He was trying to be as subtle about his condition as he could be, so he was curled into a loose ball and leaning up against the arm of the couch. He would have curled up next to Dustin or Lucas-physical comfort would be nice, and neither of them would have minded-but they were upstairs getting snacks.

He watched, eyes half-opened, as Max, slowly, slowly, brushed her fingers up against El's leg. He watched as El smiled afterwards.

Then Mike scoffed.

“Have something to say, Mike?” Max asked, turning towards him.

“I just can't believe that your doing that here.” Mike snipped back.

“Doing what?” El asked, as Max and Mike glared at each other.

“That!” Mike yelled, waving his hands at them. “Touching El, Max. Your always touching El.”

Max looked scared for a split second, before growing angrier. “Shut up Mike.”

“It's bad enough that you made her break up with me-”

“Shut up.”

“But now you have to go around flaunting it-”

“Just shut up!”

“I get it, your proud-”

“Mike, leave them alone.” Will said, trying to get up, but he couldn't move for some reason. “They didn't do anything.”

“Didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!” Mike yelled, walking towards the girls. “Max made my girlfriend a lesbian!”

Lucas and Dustin came downstairs for that part. “Mike what the fuck?!” Lucas yelled, while Dustin went over to the girls.

Then Max, who had started crying, stood up in got in Mike's face. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN AN ASSHOLE!”

“I'M AN ASSHOLE? YOU CONVINCED EL TO BREAK UP WITH ME SO THAT YOU COULD GO OFF AND BE QUEER TOGETHER!”

“NO I DIDN'T!”

“YES YOU DID!”

El then shoved Mike away from Max. “Mike, shut up. We weren't good together anyways.”

“We were great!” Mike shouted.

Will wanted to get up and help, he really did. He wanted to help, but his ears were throbbing and his eyes were burning and it hurt to breath and his head was pounding throbbing aching and everything just _hurt_ and he felt like he forehead was going to burst open and his brain would come falling out.

“Mike you didn't even like me anymore.” El said, in a state of furious calm. “You didn't, not like that. And I've been in love with Max since we where fourteen years old. You _know_ that. And you're in love with Will.”

Will fully opened his eyes at that. Everyone was stunned into silence. Dustin was trying to comfort Max, who was staring at El with shock and wonder, and had been pink since the love confession. Lucas looked both interested and frustrated. And Mike was steadily turning redder and redder.

“I am not in love with Will.” He snarled, and Will felt his heart drop, and his stomach turned to acid and his heart turned into thorns and he was pretty sure that he started hallucinating because the world also flipped and turned funny colours and he was in so much pain and he couldn't breath and something was coming out of his nose and out of his ears and then Mike turned towards him with a face full of rage that turned to shock then to concern and Will still couldn't move and then Mike started saying something and the world turned to white noise and his head was going to _burst-_

_AND THEY CALLED IT PUPPY LOVE_

Sparks came out of his fingers.

_OH, I GUESS THEY'LL NEVER KNOW_

Three light bulbs exploded, _ping ping ping._

_HOW A YOUNG HEART REALLY FEELS_

He felt himself fall to the floor and the world turn to black.

_AND WHY I LOVE HER SO_

4\. Will was in a bed when he woke up. Someone had cleaned his face. His head hurt a lot less, like someone released the pressure. The blankets were heavy, but the pillow was soft and smelled like apple laundry detergent. There was also a very intense whispered conversation going on outside.

Will felt like crying and he didn't know why.

“Hello?” He called out, trying not to sound like a mess. “Hello?” He hiccuped, and rubbed his eyes. “Guys?”

There was some startled shuffling, before someone opened the door. Will winced at the light, and took a shaky breath in.

“Hey buddy.” It was Dustin, looking relieved and tired. “How you feeling?”

“Dust,” He hiccuped again. “Is Max okay?”

“Yeah, she's better. Mike actually apologized without being hassled for once.” Dustin wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, and Will pressed his head against his shoulder. “You really freaked us out back there.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.”

Will yawned, and sniffled. “What happened?”

“Well, after the bullshit, you passed out, and El figured out that you probably have powers, so we realized that we can't really take you to the hospital for that. You where still breathing, and you did wake up for a very short amount of time, so we figured out that you probably just needed to recharge. So we stuck you in Mike's bed, and now we've just been trying to figure out what the hell we're gonna tell your mom.”

Will nodded, still feeling like his head was full of cotton. “Can I talk to him?”

“Sure. Give me a minute.” Dustin walked out of the room. “MIKE! GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!”

There was more shuffling sounds, and Mike's silhouette appeared in the doorway.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Will laid back down on the pillows. “Mike, what the hell happened?”

Mike made a noise like he was going to say something, but then shook his head and sat down next to Will. “How are you feeling?”

“Woozy.”

“How long-did you-why didn't you mention-”

“You were kinda caught up in things. And I wasn't even sure what was going on.”

“You could've said something.” Mike gently touched the side of his arm, and Will felt like his skin was on fire. “I know that I haven't been the greatest friend lately, but you know that I would've-I would've,” Mike inhaled deeply through his nose, and Will's heart dropped at the way that his voice shook. “You really scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't-don't say sorry.” Mike trailed his hand down to Will's wrist, and gently stroked the skin there. “I got mad at Max because it was easier to be mad at her then to deal with my own feelings.”

“Feelings about what?”

“About you.” Mike gulped. “Just you. Only ever you.”

Will turned over, and tried to focus on Mike's form. He smiled. “I think about you too.”

Somehow, even though his vision was kind of blurry, Will saw Mike smile.

“That's good.”

“Can you come closer? I'm cold.” Will lied, but he decided that Mike wouldn't mind.

Mike laid next to him, and after a moment, gently wrapped his arm around Will's waist. He then, gently, incredibly gently, tugged Will closer, so that his back would be nestled against Mike's chest. Will giggled softly, and snuggled back into Mike, and hugged his arm to his chest.

“We'll figure this out, okay? Together.” Mike mumbled into Will's hair, adoration thick in his voice.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i will update my other stuff.
> 
> please stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
